Three dimensional gaming devices and puzzles are well known in the industry. Such devices include both mechanical and electronic attributes. Typically, a user is required to solve a problem or reach an objective by manipulating or responding to the device. The Rubik's Cube is a well-known mechanical version utilizing physical manipulation of the device while “SIMON” is a well-known electronic version that combines lights and sound to enhance a user's gaming experience. While these gaming devices are well known, there is always a continuing need for improvements or changes in the gaming experience.